


Leaders

by whizzvin_writes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newsies Live - Freeform, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Still cant tag, Suicidal Thoughts, can be read as platonic or romantic, javid - Freeform, santa fe highkey means the afterlife, takes place during Santa Fe, this is jerjor jack and ben fankhauser davey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzvin_writes/pseuds/whizzvin_writes
Summary: Blood. Fear. Panic. They ran after getting their asses handed to them, but what did this mean to Jack? A simple meaning: Jack failed as their leader.Takes place during "Santa Fe".
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Leaders

Jack pushed his palms further into his eyes. Dammit why couldn’t he have done more? He was the leader, he was the one who should’ve been in charge, he was the one who should’ve been taken to the refuge, he should’ve-

His thoughts were interrupted by the rattling of the ladder, implying someone was coming up. He could at least try to be a leader now, do he wiped away the tears and got ahold of us breath. Leaders were strong, leaders were brave, leaders were-

“Jack?”

Davey’s voice, soft but firm, called out to him. Just the sound of how concerned he was made Jack a bit angry with himself.

“What’s up, Davey?” His voice wavered, and although he tried to seem strong, Davey saw right through it. His expression softened as he tried to reach out for Jack’s hand, but got more worried once it pulled back.

“Jack, I… are you okay? I’m here for you, everyone’s here for you, you know that right?” Davey questioned. Jack sucked in a breath.

“Yeah, well, I gotta be there for the others, so it don’t matter how I’m feelin’. The least I could do is help ‘em out after I sent them to battle.” He stated sarcastically. His hands were gripped onto the bar of the penthouse, knuckles practically white. He looked down to the street below, wondering if the height would be enough to bring him to Santa Fe. Apparently he got too lost in thought though, because the next thing he knew, Davey was tugging him away from the edge.

Hot tears began to flow once more, and a broken “dammit,” could be heard from Jack. They fell to the floor, and Davey wrapped his arms around his friend as he cried and cried.

Jack didn’t care anymore. He was tired. Anyone else could be a leader, hell they’d even be a more successful one. The Delancey’s would be a better brother than him, honestly. A dry laugh escaped his lips at the thought.

“Don’t even say that,” Davey said, making Jack realize he said those things out loud. “You’re an amazing leader, Jack. You keep them safe as much as you can, and you give them hope. They trust you. I trust you.” A small smile formed its way onto Jack’s lips. “Leaders can’t be strong all the time, but that’s why they have their friends by their side. Let us in Jack, we can help.”

Jack nodded robotically, the warmness in his chest spreading and filling his body with emotion. He turned around and hugged Davey back, and whispered a quiet “thank you”. Davey smiled and nodded.

“Anytime Jack, anytime.”


End file.
